Vampire Love
by PR Stella 926
Summary: Wrote this due to the fact that i watched all 3 parts of The Twilight Saga movie. just a lil something that came into my mind. Hope u like it
1. Intro

Vampire Love Intro Rated M

I decided to write this story simply based on the fact that i just watched all 3 parts of the Twilight Saga movie... All are good. But instead of having wolves in here it'll be based on only vampires. They're CSI by day and Vampires by night. Mac is with his girlfriend Peyton who is a vampire and she's trying to bite him to claim him officially as hers but for some reason he doesn't seem to want to get bit and is always avoiding it. But with his best friend Stella, everytime she gets close to him or hugs him there is some tension. But not the kind you think. Tension for Stella, because it's hard for her to control herself from biting Mac knowing he's in a relationship. But with both of them secretly desiring each other, who will confess their feeling first? Will they confess their feeling for each other? Will Mac bit Stella? Will Stella Bite Mac? Will Peyton get her way and claim Mac as her man and no one else. Once bit that person is therefore claimed by the biter that they're only theirs on no one else. Who will bit who?

In this story you'll have Mac, Stella, Peyton, Danny, Lindsay, Don, Jess, Sheldon, and of course Sid.

Rated M for pure hot passion, will be labeled as Fantasy & Romance... and will contain some comedy but mainly fantasy as for its something that came to my mind while watching the Twilight Saga Movies 1-3. 


	2. Chapter 1

Vampire Love Chapter 1 Rated M

Stella: "Oh come on Mac, why don't you believe the tradition of claiming the love of your life?"

Mac: "Stella don't be silly. Bite the person you love and leave your initial."

Stella: "Well I guess if you really love the person, then it's worth it and no one else can claim them as their own.

Mac: "So if a certain person already has initials on them no one else can try to overwrite it?"

Stella: "Yup, Look at Don & Jess, and Danny & Linsay, Jess has a DF on her neck. And Lindsay has a DM."

Mac: "Why both letters?"

Stella: "Well to no confuse things since Don & Danny have the same first letter. So they make it official with the last name too."

Mac: "Well do the guys have their um- "

Stella: "Yes, both Jess & Lindsay claimed their men."

Mac: "What about you?"

Stella: "What about me?"

Mac: "You claim anyone yet."

Stella: "No one worth claiming yet, that why my neck is clean. But what about you. You're the one with the girlfriend who's dying to bite you. Why won't you let her do it?"

Mac: "I don't know. I guess I don't want her to."

Stella: "Do you love her?"

Mac: "Stella!"

Stella: "Right sorry Mac, I shouldn't have asked."

Mac: "Its alright, you are my best friend, and well I do tell you everything. The truth is I don't love her. I - just well-"

Stella: "Let me guess, you didn't want to be alone and since she came up to you and made a move you let yourself fall for her."

Mac: "Something like that. Did I ever tell you how un-nerving it is you know me too well."

Stella: "Only about a million times."

Mac: "Stella, can I ask you something?"

Stella: "Sure!"

Mac: "Why haven't you let no one bit you?"

Stella: "No one worth me allowing them to do so. I mean there is one guy, but that's stepping into forbidden territory."

Mac: "How so?"

Stella: "He's taken."

Mac: "Is it Don?"

Stella: "No!"

Mac: "Danny?"

Stella: "No! I love both those guys like if they're my brothers."

Mac: "Well then who else? I know it's not Sheldon because he's married, and it can't be Sid."

Stella: "Don't worry about it Mac. I'm fine the way I am."

Mac: "But I want you to be happy."

Stella: "I'm happy the way I am Mac, no one can ever so called claim their love for me and then hurt me."

Mac: "Look Stella, I know you're still mad about what Frankie did to you but you have to move on. Be happy."

Stella: "I told you Mac, I'm already happy."

Mac: "Well I don' t believe you."

Stella: "Then don't!"

Mac: "Stella, what's wrong."

Stella: "N-" Peyton coming in and interupting

Peyton: "Hi darling."

Mac: "Hi,"

Stella now getting ready to leave the office. Mad at the fact that Peyton is there she rather just leave and blow off steam then to kick her ass.

Mac: "Stella, where you going?"

Stella: "Home."

Mac: "Did you finish the reports."

Stella: "I have a few more, I'll come in early and finish them."

Mac: "Stella is everything alright?"

Stella: "I'm fine Mac, just tired. I probably will just take a hot shower and go to bed."

Peyton: "You look a lil pale, you sure you're ok?"

Stella: "I'm fine!"

Mac: "I'm gonna stop by to check up on you before I go home."

Stella: "That's sweet of you Mac, but i'm ok, really."

Peyton: "You can't go Mac, I have plans for us."

Mac: "Us?"

Peyton: "Yes I have planned a nice romantic dinner for two, and maybe we can finally make ourselves official?"

Stella not wanting to hear anymore, just excused herself and walked out of Mac's office as quick as she can. Feeling her blood boil and trying not to transform herself into her vampire mode just yet til she reached outside.

Mac: "Peyton listen,"

Peyton: "Sorry Mac, I know I should've asked you first but I wanted to surprise you."

Mac: "Peyton listen we need to talk."

Peyton: "What's wrong Mac?"

Mac: "How long have we've been dating?"

Peyton: "6 months, Why?"

Mac: "Peyton listen, I can't just claim my love for you."

Peyton: "Why not?"

Mac: "Peyton, I like you alot, but I don't love you."

Peyton: "You're kidding right?"

Mac: "No Peyton, I'm not. I'm not in love with you."

Peyton: "Who are you in love with then?"

Mac: "To be honest, I don't know. All I know is that when I'm with you, it feels nice, but like a friendship nice, not that lovey dovey feeling."

Peyton: "Are you sure Mac? I mean I love you with all my heart, I know that if you let me claim you as my man, I can make you happy."

Mac: "It wouldn't be fair to you Peyton, I don't have those kind of feelings for you."

Peyton: "Who then, Mac? WHO?"

Mac: "Peyton I don't know."

Peyton: "It's Stella aint it?"

Mac: "Stella? NO she's just my best friend. That thought hasn't even crossed my mind."

Peyton: "Then tell me who it is. I want you to be only mine."

Mac: "Peyton you can't just force someone to be with you. The love has to be mutual, otherwise if you claim someone you don't love, that person will hate you forever."

Peyton: "Well that's a risk i'm willing to take!"

Mac: "Peyton don't be silly. I don't love you. Why can't you understand that?"

Peyton: "Because I know you have to let me show you my love, and I bet with time you can feel for me what I feel for you.

Mac: "Peyton listen I think it's best if we just remain friends."

Peyton: "Whatever you say Mac. But you'll be mine I can assure you of that."

Mac: "Don't try it Peyton. I told you if you force bite someone or bite someone without them loving you that person will hate you forever."

Peyton: "NONSENSE! I know you love me."

Mac: "Look Peyton, I'm gonna go and check on Stella to make sure she got home safe."

Peyton: "She's a big girl Mac, she knows her way home."

Mac: "She's my best friend, and that what friends do. We take care of each other and make sure we're alright."

Peyton: "But what about dinner?"

Mac: "Peyton, we've been dating for 6 months, you should know by now that I don't do dinners. I hardly eat. Besides I'm not hungry."

With that Mac walked out of his office in search of Stella. Following the scent of her perfume down the hall, he took the elevator to the lobby. {Dammit she's not here} He continued to go outside and looked up to see if she happened to be sitting on the roof of the Cafe Shop they always go to. {Dammit} He continued to walk, and then he spotted her just arriving at her apartment. Now litterly running to catch up to her before she enters her apartment, he made it to the rooftop just as the door was closing. "DAMMIT" he said to himself.

Stella finally arriving at her aparment, she entered through the roof and walked down the ladder and walking to her apartment door. Sniffing the air, she thought she caught the scent of Mac and his cologne, she just sighed to herself and enter her apartment. Dropping her clothes on the way to the bathroom, all she wanted to do was just shower and go to sleep.

"Dammit Mac"

{what do you see in her. You tell me you don' t love her, but I don' t know whether to believe you or not. I love you so much Mac, why can't you sense that. I mean i can read everyones minds except yours. Peyton is not the one for you. Why don't you see it Mac? You have such a great sense of smell & speed. I can read minds but I'm not as fast as you.}

"Oh Mac, why can't I have you all to myself."

Stella stepping out of the shower and heading to bed, she went under the covers and stepped into bed. Feeling some chills because the room was slightly cold she covered herself with the blanket not worrying about sleeping nude since no one will see her in case the covers slip off. Feeling herself slowly drift off she started to dream of Mac of how he was kissing her, touching her, pleasing her in everyway.

"Oooooo Mac!" she said outloud as she dreamed of Mac not realizing that he was now in her room watching her fantazise about him

{She's dreaming of me. She's moaning my name out of pleasure as she touches herself.} Mac said to himself

"Oohhhh Mac, love me, take me, bite me, make me yours. I only want you. I love you Mac."

{OH God, she loves me. I mean what do I do. I- I do love her too, I just denied it in front of Peyton so she doesn't try to hurt Stella. But what do I do now, she's calling my name out in her dreams. I want to make her mine for real, I want to please her. Shall I wake her? No, no I can't! But I want her so bad, and she wants me to do so.}

"Ahhh I'm going for it." he said out loud but not too loud for Stella to hear him.

Striping himself out of his clothes only leaving his undershirt and boxers, he slowly pulled the covers back and top of Stella admiring her beauty. He then started to caress her body which caused Stella to jump and wake up from her dream.

"MAC?"

But with Mac's speed, he rushed out of there before Stella can actually see him, leaving behind his shirt. Stella now getting up and putting on her robe and walking over to her balcony. Stepping outside she looked all around to see if she saw him. She knew he was there, he had left his shirt behind.

"Mac I know you're out here. Show yourself."

But he never responded. He had rush to his apartment mad at himself that he had invaded her privacy. Mac stepping into his bedroom just decided to go to sleep and forget all about that night. Forget about what he heard, what he saw, what he felt.

"I'm sorry Stella. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that." he said out loud to himself, just then when he was about to turn over a voice made him jump up

"Why did you leave?"

"Stella?" 


	3. Chapter 2

Vampire Love Chapter 2 Rated M

PREVIOUSLY ON VAMPIRE LOVE...

"Mac I know you're out here. Show yourself."

But he never responded. He had rush to his apartment mad at himself that he had invaded her privacy. Mac stepping into his bedroom just decided to go to sleep and forget all about that night. Forget about what he heard, what he saw, what he felt.

"I'm sorry Stella. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that." he said out loud to himself, just then when he was about to turn over a voice made him jump up

"Why did you leave?"

"Stella?" *************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mac: "Stella, wh-what are you doing here?"

Stella: "You know you should really control your speed sometimes, you left your shirt which by the way you're not getting back."

Mac: "Dammit"

Stella: "Why were you at my apartment, I mean it doesn't bother me, I mean I have my no men policy but that doesn't include you, you're my best friend so you're welcome anytime. (pausing) Did you want to talk to me about something."

Mac: "Yea I did!"

Stella: "About what?"

Mac: "Can I have my shirt back?"

Stella: "NO! I told you that you wasn't gonna get it back, now stop changing the topic and tell me what's wrong."

Mac: "What are you going to do with my shirt?"

Stella: "That's my business."

Mac: "Stella!"

Stella: "Mac, stop whining, you're not getting the shirt back."

Mac: "I don't whine."

Stella: "Fine, but you're still not getting it back."

Mac: "Stella, its my favorite shirt."

Stella: "I know mines too."

Mac: "And what do you plan to do with it?"

Stella: "Mac, why did you stop by?"

Mac: "Don't change the topic,"

Stella: "I'll tell you after you tell me why you were at my apartment and in my bedroom."

Mac: "Well, I just wanted to talk to you, I mean the way you left my office and looked so pale, I was worried that something happened to you."

Stella: "And you dropped your shirt how?"

Mac: "I actually took it off."

Stella: "Why."

Mac: "Um-"

Stella: "Mac were you watching me sleep."

Mac: "I didn't mean to."

Stella: "How much did you hear me say?"

Mac: "Pardon?"

Stella: "Mac don't play dumb with me, I know I talk in my sleep, especially when I'm having good dreams."

Mac: "How long have you been in love with me?"

Stella: "Mac, did you-"

Mac: "Stella I heard you moaning my name and telling me to bite you, to love you to make you mine."

Stella: "So is that the reason you took off your shirt, because you got turned on?"

Mac: "To be honest yes, but then when I started to caress you, and you felt my touch and then you woke up and I- I- well I freaked out and left."

Stella: "Oh I see, you're still not getting the shirt."

Mac: "Stella, please answer the question. How long have you been in love with me."

Stella: "Since we met!"

Mac: "You're telling me you've been in love with me for 15yrs?"

Stella: "So it seems."

Mac: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Stella: "Mac, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and besides when I finally wanted to tell you, well you started to date Peyton."

Mac: "Stell, I'm sorry.

Stella: "Why Mac?"

Mac: "Because I hurt you."

Stella: "Mac, you never hurt me, it was bad timing. Maybe i'm not meant to be with someone."

Mac: "So what are you going to do with my shirt?"

Stella: "Keeping it to remind me of you and your smell."

(stepping up to him, she gave him a small little peck on his lips then stepped away)

Stella: "Listen Mac- I um, I'm gonna head back home. I wanna get some sleep before I get back to work."

Mac: "Stella wait!"

Stella: "Goodnight Mac."

Mac: "Stella wait, please. DAMMIT!"

Stella going at her speed got back to her apartment to go to bed.

{dammit, I gotta lock those windows. Can't have Mac hear anymore than what he already heard.}

"I love you Mac." she whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep

{Stella, why didn't you tell me. I mean we could've been happy together. If you only knew I have feeling for you too.}

Mac turing over and finally getting some rest, thinking happy thoughts and how happy he felt when Stella kissed him.

"I love you Stella." he said outloud to himself just as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

Morning came quick, and Mac waking up to the sound of his alarm clock tried to turn over to turn it off but for some reason he couldn't move. He open his eyes to see what was stopping him from moving. Finally looking up he noticed that he was handcuffed to the headboard.

Mac: "What the hell?" 


	4. Chapter 3

Vampire Love Chapter 3 Rated M

PREVIOUSLY ON VAMPIRE LOVE...

Mac: "So what are you going to do with my shirt?"

Stella: "Keeping it to remind me of you and your smell."

(stepping up to him, she gave him a small little peck on his lips then stepped away)

Stella: "Listen Mac- I um, I'm gonna head back home. I wanna get some sleep before I get back to work."

Mac: "Stella wait!"

Stella: "Goodnight Mac."

Mac: "Stella wait, please. DAMMIT!"

Stella going at her speed got back to her apartment to go to bed.

{dammit, I gotta lock those windows. Can't have Mac hear anymore than what he already heard.}

"I love you Mac." she whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep

{Stella, why didn't you tell me. I mean we could've been happy together. If you only knew I have feeling for you too.}

Mac turing over and finally getting some rest, thinking happy thoughts and how happy he felt when Stella kissed him.

"I love you Stella." he said outloud to himself just as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

Morning came quick, and Mac waking up to the sound of his alarm clock tried to turn over to turn it off but for some reason he couldn't move. He open his eyes to see what was stopping him from moving. Finally looking up he noticed that he was handcuffed to the headboard.

Mac: "What the hell?"

Peyton: "Hello my darling!"

Mac: "Peyton?"

Peyton: "Yes Mac, its me."

Mac: "What are you doing here?"

Peyton: "I'm here to claim the love of my life."

Mac: "WHAT!"

Peyton: "That's right Mac, I'm tired of waiting. I know you love me and I'm here to claim my love."

Mac: "Peyton, you're crazy!"

Peyton: "Only about you my love."

Mac: "I'm not gonna bite you back."

Peyton: "You don't have to right now. With my bite mark on you, you'll start to feel your love for me then you'll bite me on your own."

Mac: "Peyton, let me go."

Peyton: "Not until I make you mine."

Mac: "No! Let me go now."

Peyton starts to get on the bed and straddles his waist, moving up to his neck she starts to kiss him. Mac moving his head to stop her from doing so. Peyton losing her patience takes a hold of his head and starts to bring out her fangs. Lowering herself she started to bite Mac.

Mac: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled

Peyton: "Relax my love, the bite shall heal quickly. But you need to cover up for 1 day. Those are the rules, so maybe a nice turtle neck to work should be good."

Mac: "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr" he growled.

Peyton: "Don't growl my love, the pain will go away soon. Sorry I had to be rough on you but I just need everyone to know you're mine." she said as she uncuffed him

Mac: "Get out!"

Peyton: "Mac, you ok?"

Mac: "GET OUT!"

Peyton: "Ok! I understand, you're mad about the bite. I'll let it heal, so I'll see you at work."

Mac rushing to the bathroom to see the damage on his neck, as he looked in the mirror, he got so upset he punched the mirror causing it to break and cutting him slightly.

"Dammit!"

Cleaning himself up a bit, he stepped into the shower to bathe to go to work thinking to himself how he can explain the bite mark that was forced on him. Stepping out he dried off and bandaged his hand, and got dressed to go to work. Knowing he never wears turtle necks unless it's winter or if he's sick, he figured he can fool a few people at work and says he's not feeling well.

"How can I hide this from Stella? She was here last night, she'll know I'm not sick, she'll know Peyton bit me. She's gonna think I let her. Oh God how am I going to explain to her, she's gonna hate me."

Mac arriving to his crime lab and rushing to his office to try to relax and get his mind straight before he starts work. Stella already in her office as she did say she was gonna come in early to finish her work. Sniffing the air, she started to smell Mac's cologne.

"Hmmmmm Mac, you're here." she said as she quickly rushed out her office and went over to his.

Noticing the small desk lap on and the door slightly ajar, she then started to sense something was wrong.

Stella: "Mac?"

Mac: "Oh hi Stell, um I didn't sense you."

Stella: "Mac what's wrong?" she said as she noticed the turtleneck

Mac: "Nothing just sick."

Stella: "Right, so now what's really wrong. You never wear turtlenecks unless you're sick. I was with you til late last night. I know you're fine."

Mac: "It's nothing Stell, i'm fine." he said with a look of remourse on his face.

Stella: "Mac, did Peyton bite you?"

Mac: "Um- I- "

Stella: "Mac let me see your neck."

Mac: "No i'm ok Stella she just did what she had to do."

Stella: "Did what she had to do, Mac do you love her?"

Mac: "No."

Stella: "Then why you let her do it?"

Mac: "I didn't. She handcuffed me to the bed this morning and forced herself on me. Saying that she knows I love her."

Stella: "Mac let me see the bite please."

Mac: "There's nothing you can do Stella, what does seeing it make a difference."

Sid: "Actually it does."

Both now turning around to see Sid standing there with a book about vampires and their powers.

Stella: "What are you talking about Sid?"

Sid: "Well, us vampires are born with some powers, some that are known and some that are hidden that we're not aware about."

Mac: "How so?"

Sid: "Well, you Mac, have a good sense of smell, speed, and strength. You Stella, have also a good sense but its not of smell, its of feelings, you too have speed but it's not as fast as Mac, and well you can read minds, except for Mac's, which I'm still trying to figure out why."

Stella: "Yea, we know that already."

Sid: "You didn't let me finish, Stella you're the only one with this special gift that can override anyones bite."

"WHAT!" Mac & Stella said at the same time.

Sid: "Ok, lets just say, Mac's little bite can be redone with um- your bite Stella!"

Mac: "What makes you think I didn't allow the bite."

Sid: "Well it is written that you do have to wear a turtleneck the first day, but the look on your face says you were forced. Am I right?"

Stella: "What are you saying Sid, for me to bite Mac so he can be happy."

Sid: "Well, yea."

Mac: "This is ridiculous! I mean we're friends, we-"

Sid: "Mac, Stella, I know you're both in love with each other, you're just to hard headed to admit it.

Mac: "Stella, do you love me?"

Stella: "I thought I made that kinda clear when I kissed you last night."

Mac: "Stella, do you love me?"

Stella: "With all my heart. Do you love me?"

Mac: "With all my heart."

Sid: "Well then now that we established that, what do you say Stella? Are you going to claim Mac as your own?"

Stella: "Well, only if he wants me to."

Mac: "Of course I want you to, but I'll let you bite me under one condition."

Stella: "What's that?"

Mac: "To let me make the dream you were having last night come true."

Sid: "Well I see, I'm not needed here anymore. You two love birds have fun, and um Mac, don't bite Stella too hard."

Mac: "I promise."

Stella: "Mac?"

Mac: "What's wrong Stell?"

Stella: "Do you really love me?"

Mac: "Come here!" Mac said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passiontly.

Stella: "Hmmm Mac." Stella pulling back for some air goes to the door to lock it while Mac closed the blinds.

Mac: "You want to do it here?"

Stella: "I know it will be better in your house, but I want you now." she said as she grabbed him by his sweater.

"Make love to me Taylor! NOW!"

Mac: "With pleasure."

Stella pulling him out of his sweater caused Mac to slightly hiss from the bite Peyton gave him

Stella: "Sorry Mac."

Mac: "I'm ok just don't stop."

Stella: "Trust me Mac, I'm not stopping."

Just as they were about to start their union together, someone was trying to come in but the door was locked.

Peyton: "Mac, open this door I know you're there. Stop trying to avoid me."

Mac: "Just a sec."

Peyton: "No, now!"

Mac: "One second Peyton."

{BANG} The door flew open.

Peyton: "WHAT THE HELL!" 


	5. Chapter 4

Vampire Love Chapter 4 Rated M

RE POSTED FOR WHOEVER DECIDED TO BLAB THEIR DAM MOUTH ABOUT SOMETHING WHICH I WONT MENTION... SOME OF YOU SHOULD JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT... YA KNOW WHO U R! I WON'T MENTION NAMES... BUT NOW I KNOW WHO ARE THE REAL READERS HERE. FOR ALL YA HATERS... I JUST GOT 2 WORDS FOR YA... {GROW UP!}

PREVIOUSLY ON VAMPIRE LOVE...

Stella: "Mac?"

Mac: "What's wrong Stell?"

Stella: "Do you really love me?"

Mac: "Come here!" Mac said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passiontly.

Stella: "Hmmm Mac." Stella pulling back for some air goes to the door to lock it while Mac closed the blinds.

Mac: "You want to do it here?"

Stella: "I know it will be better in your house, but I want you now." she said as she grabbed him by his sweater.

"Make love to me Taylor! NOW!"

Mac: "With pleasure."

Stella pulling him out of his sweater caused Mac to slightly hiss from the bite Peyton gave him

Stella: "Sorry Mac."

Mac: "I'm ok just don't stop."

Stella: "Trust me Mac, I'm not stopping."

Just as they were about to start their union together, someone was trying to come in but the door was locked.

Peyton: "Mac, open this door I know you're there. Stop trying to avoid me."

Mac: "Just a sec."

Peyton: "No, now!"

Mac: "One second Peyton."

{BANG} The door flew open.

Peyton: "WHAT THE HELL!"

Mac: "Peyton!"

Peyton: "Mac what the hell are you doing on top of her?"

Mac: "Peyton listen I can explain."

Peyton: "I'm listening."

Mac: "Listen Peyton, I'm in love with Stella, and I was going to prove my love to her."

Peyton: "YOU WHAT!"

Stella: "You heard him!"

Peyton: "You stay out of this Bonasera, no one asked you."

Mac: "Peyton, can we talk."

Peyton: "Yes Mac, we need to talk."

Mac: "Stella, can you give us a moment."

Stella: "Sure" she said as she stepped up to Mac and kissed him on his lips not giving a dam that Peyton was there.

Peyton: "YOU BITCH!" she said as she tried to jump on Stella, but being quick she moved

Mac: "Stella!"

Stella: "Yea?"

Mac: "Please, can I just talk to Peyton. We'll talk later."

Stella: "Sure thing Mac."

Peyton: "You're not going to talk to her later."

Mac: "You can't tell me who not to talk to."

Peyton: "Mac, what the hell is wrong with you, I claim you as my man and this is how you treat me."

Mac: "You claimed me by force, and you know it. You know what happens when you claim someone by force. They end up hating you for the rest of their lives, just like I am now. (pausing) We're done Peyton! Finished you hear me.

Peyton: "No Mac, you're mine forever."

Mac: "Not for long Peyton. There's a way out of this, something you don' t know about."

Peyton: "What are you talking about Mac? The overwritter? There's no such person, at least not here in NY."

Mac: "Whatever you say Peyton, but you'll be alone. Now if you excuse me I have better things to do." he said walking out his office.

Peyton: "You get back here Taylor, you're mine."

Mac having already walked out his office goes in search for Stella. Going to her office he doesn't see her there, checking the locker room, not there either. Just as he was gonna hit the breakroom his phone started to ring, Mac looking at it smiled instantly at the name on the screen.

"Stella"

Mac picking up the phone, and even before he can say anything Stella spoke

Stella: "Stop wasting your time searching for me in the lab, I'm not there. I'm home now hurry over to my apartment and make love to me. I need to feel your lips on mine again, I want you, I crave for your body. I need you now." she purred over the phone

Mac: "I'll be there in 2 minutes."

With that Mac hung up the phone and headed outside. knowing Stella would probably be timing his speed he decided to run as fast as he could. Not wanting to push people in the busy streets of NY, he went on the roof and started to run and jump building to building til he reached Stellas. Finally reaching hers, he was standing there at her balcony and knowing on the glass door.

Mac: "Stella?"

Stella: "It's open handsome."

Mac: "HI Gorgeous!"

Stella: "You're late!"

Mac: "So how long did it take me?"

Stella: "2 minutes and 5 seconds. You said 2 minutes!" she said with her arms crossed on her chest pretending to be mad

Mac: "You're getting mad at me for 5 seconds."

Stella: "Yes."

Mac: "Oh come on, I'll make it up to you baby I promise."

Stella: "Well I'm waiting!"

Mac: "HMMMM You're frisky aren't you."

Stella: "No Mac, I"m horny, and I want you now!"

Mac: "You sure you want me to bite you?"

Stella: "More than anything in this world. Do you want me to bite you back?"

Mac: "You bet!"

Stella: "Well then lets do this then."

Both undressing each other, Mac picks Stella up and lays her on the bed.

Stella: "Ohhhh Mac!"

Mac: "Hmmmm Stella."

Stella: "Mac?"

Mac: "Yea?

Stella: "Are you really sure this is what you want?"

Mac not even responding, turns Stella's head to the side and starts to place feather like kisses on her neck, slowing pushing his fangs out, he started to scrape her flesh, then biting down gently causing her to slightly hiss and moan.

Stella: "Hissssssssss, hmmmmmmmmmm Mac"

Mac: "I love you Stella!" he whispered into her ear as he plunged himself into her.

Stella: "I love you too Mac."

Mac: "Hmmmmm Stella! Feels good."

Stella: "Don't stop Mac."

Mac: "Come for me Stella, give yourself to me."

Stella: "ugh ugh ugh, i- i'm cuming" she said just as Mac flipped her over so she can be on top and feel more of him.

Mac: "Hmmm Stella, I love your body. So soft, so sexy."

Stella: "And i'm all yours just like your all mine."

Mac: "I'm not yours yet until you-"

Stella stopping his words with a kiss, then moving her kisses down his jaw and towards his neck.

Mac: "Hmmmmmmm Stella" he said just as she bit into his flesh and claimed Mac as her own.

Mac now getting a good hold of Stella's hips, rolled her back over so he was on top, and started pumping into her hard and fast.

Mac: "Stella, i'm -i'm cuming. Ugh ugh hmmmmmmmmmmmmm" he said as he poured his seed into her.

Stella: "Oh my God Mac, that was amazing"

Mac: "Yea I know and now we officially belong to each other."

Stella: "Indeed we do handsome."

Little did they know that on the other side of town, Peyton was turned a pale white, like if she seen a ghost. Sweating so much that she left a puddle everytime she stopped.

Peyton: "What's wrong with me? Why am I so hot and sweating. What's going on?"

Peyton getting out her cell phone, decides to look up the so called theory of a vampire overwritting someone elses initials. As she got to the bottom that's where it hit her.

{beware of who you bite, if they don't love you, they will hate you forever. There is only 1 overwritter who passes their gene generation to generation, it is the person who is born with dk emerald eyes and a tattoo of a dolphin on her shoulder. If this person shall claim the one you've bitten and that person also love them back, you will start to burn up, and melt a slow painful death.}

Peyton: "BONASERA!" she yelled as she slammed her phone into the floor. But as she tried to run away she realized something stopped her

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 


End file.
